1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a thinner shape and a more uniform luminance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since demands on various types of display devices have recently been significantly increased because of fast development of information society, studies on display devices such as a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display device (FED), an electrophoretic display device (EPD) and an organic light emitting display device (OLED) have been actively conducted.